


Срединный путь

by DoloresClaiborne



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Chapter 16
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne
Summary: Он не может изменить своего ученика.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 12





	Срединный путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Middle Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177146) by [DistantStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm). 



> Пусть папа услышит, пусть папа придёт :(

Дитя не плачет, когда думает, что его могут услышать.

Он почти не обучен, но умеет прятаться в Силе с легкостью, которая столь же удивительна, сколь и печальна.

Люк начинает следить за ним, навещая его, когда тот засыпает. Он почти всегда в слезах, и хотя бы одна из его ручонок сжимает болтающийся на шее медальон.

Тотем безопасности. Защиты. Принадлежности.

Люк Скайуокер немного знает о культуре мандалорцев, но то, что узнает от сестры и некоторых текстов – написанных, впрочем, другими, так как мандалорская история основана на устной традиции - немало удивляет его.

Их история жестока. Война, кровь и насилие. Их семья – их Путь – значит для них _все_.

Люк знает теперь свою собственную историю – и она не так уж отличается. Так же пропитана кровью.

Теперь он стремится найти лучший путь. Осознавая прошлое, создать светлое будущее для других.

Но когда дитя засыпает в слезах, Люк не может не думать о том человеке, чьего разрешения хотел ребёнок. Том, кто делал неверный выбор и искупил его: дитя рассказывает ему об этом – не словами, а через образы своего разума.

О том, кого Дитя в своём сердце считает отцом.

Люк не уверен, что может устранить это привязанность. Привязанности делают его уязвимым, порождают гнев и страх. И все же он спрашивает себя, имеет ли он на это право.

Да – есть гнев, и есть страх. Но Люк тоже их чувствует, как любой другой человек. Запретить эгоизму и ярости вить гнездо в своем сердце – это решение, и оно позволяет идти к свету. У всех них есть выбор. Они должны поступать из любви.

Должны найти баланс. Умиротворение.

Он не может изменить своего ученика. Он может лишь помочь ему создать своё будущее и идти своим путем.

Юнлинг – Люк это знает – мандалорец. Не джедай, ещё нет. Может, не станет им никогда.

Но возможно, есть срединный путь.


End file.
